Las Alas de la Verdad
by Chiru Less
Summary: El enemigo parece encontrarse tanto fuera, como dentro de las Murallas, ocultos en la sociedad. En el medio de la tensión e incertidumbre, dos personas se encuentran atrapadas por sus sentimientos. Post capítulo 25 del anime.


**Capítulo 1**

Proximidades de la Muralla Sina.

El sol poniente se reflejaba de un tono rojo sangre sobre el cielo, el rio, el campo, y los tejados cercanos. Había más silencio del habitual. Solo se oían algunos pájaros, ajenos a todo el conflicto. Libres. Nada más.

Y pues el silencio era justificado. A veces el silencio dice más que muchas palabras a la vez. Esa era la situación actual de un pequeño grupo de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

- No podemos dudar que la situación actual es mas que complicada.- dijo el Comandante Erwin Smith, más para si mismo que para sus oyentes.- Nunca pensé que podíamos llegar a esta situación, pero es así: nos encontramos en la niebla absoluta.

- Debemos elegir muy bien nuestros pasos de ahora en mas, maldita sea.

El Sargento Rivaille se encontraba recargado contra la pared más cercana a la puerta. Se encontraban en una habitación oscura, solo iluminada por la tenue luz rojiza del sol, que se filtraba por la ventana. Por un lado, los integrantes de la reunión lo agradecían, pues nadie quería que el otro viese sus caras. Desconcierto. Miedo. Desazón. Y es que no había cosa más sorprendente que descubrir al enemigo dentro de las murallas, camuflado entre ellos, entre la gente común, sin rostro, sin identidad.

No sabían a ciencia cierta si el descubrimiento de que las Murallas estuviesen estructuradas sobre Titanes era de dominio público. Y con dominio público pensaban en la parte de la sociedad que lo sabía, El Culto. Ya no se encontraban seguros. Habían ocultado la verdad por más de 100 años, y estaban completamente seguros que pensaban mantenerla así. Eran un blanco fácil, pues eran soldados sin nombre para ellos. Descartables.

Hange subió sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. Su expresión parecía tan sombría como el resto, lo que denotaba la gravedad de la situación.

- Qué debemos hacer de ahora en más?- dijo Hange, medio sonriendo por la ironía de la situación.- No podemos ocultarnos para siempre, y menos ahora, que logramos capturar a la Titán femenina.

- Puedes dejar de pensar un solo segundo en los malditos titanes, loca de mierda?.- Rivaille estaba al límite, y no solo por la situación actual. No podía dejar de recordar lo que ese monstruo había hecho a su escuadrón, a su mente, a su seguridad como líder.- Creo que tenemos problemas más serios que una mocosa cristalizada.

- Levi.- llamó al orden Erwin.- no es momento de pelearnos entre nosotros. Creo que ambos tienen algo de razón.- Atajó con la mano a ambos, que -pensaban interrumpirlo.- Debemos tratar de que todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no sea en vano. Si bien tenemos la soga al cuello, no podemos mermar en nuestra búsqueda por la verdad. Debemos protegernos y a la vez intentar descubrir que es lo que pasa.

- Te dije que nunca me cayó bien la alta sociedad.- dijo Rivaille, disgustado. – Es claro que si El Culto está metido en esto, la Policía Militar también. Y ese no es el único problema que tenemos. Tenemos otro aun mayor.

- Que haremos con Eren?.- pregunto preocupada Hange. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

- Debemos sacarlo de aquí. Es claro que desde el principio intentaron eliminarlo, y es por algo.- dijo Rivaille. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Mikasa se removía en su asiento. Los nuevos reclutas guardaban silencio, la mayoría consternados.

- Lo cierto es que si bien debemos seguir nuestras investigaciones y proteger a Eren, tenemos otra piedra en el camino.- Erwin observó por el rabillo del ojo a Rivaille, quien presentaba un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Suspiró.- Después de lo que sucedió en la última expedición fuera de las murallas- hablo de la cantidad de pérdidas humanas- y lo que sucedió con el titán femenino aquí, tienen excusas más que suficientes para no financiar más nuestras salidas.

Hubo un jadeo generalizado, seguido de silencio y algunas quejas de los novatos. Hange simplemente agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrada. Sabía que después de tanto tiempo, algo asi ocurriría. Siempre habían intentado evitar el financiamiento de las expediciones, argumentando que eran en vano y que había demasiadas muertes en el proceso; pero jamás pensó que se juntaría todo al mismo tiempo. La verdad de las Murallas, El Culto, y ahora esto. Realmente estaban acorralados.

- Tenemos que poder hacer algo! Qué va a ser de la Legión de Reconocimiento si no puede salir de las Murallas!.- Dijo Connie, uno de los novatos.

- Considérate suspendido por un tiempo, soldado. Como todos nosotros.- Rivaille fulmino con la mirada a todos, pues no podía contener su propia ira. Sino fuera porque el pequeño mundo al que se veían reducidos los humanos era gobernado por esos miserables, iría y los destriparía uno por uno. Sin dudarlo. Se sentía realmente enjaulado, como un león rabioso.- Por el momento no debemos cometer idioteces. Ellos esperan eso, y esperan la oportunidad de un momento a otro.

- Eso aún no resuelve el problema de Eren.- ah, esa mocosa…siempre pensando en el chico. Rivaille se giró hacia ella. Hange simplemente los observó. De uno a otro. Y de vuelta. Erwin solo lo observaba a él, con expresión inmutable. Nadie decía nada.

- Apenas despierte, debemos inventar una excusa para sacarlo de Sina. Y debe ser buena.- Dijo Rivaille, con un tono rojizo en sus ojos, que anunciaba peligro. No podía permitir que el último miembro del escuadrón que había perdido, también se fuera. Abrió imperceptiblemente los ojos ante ese pensamiento.

- Debemos sacarlo ahora.- dijo Mikasa en forma obstinada.

- No.- el que había intervenido era Erwin. Enhorabuena.- Si lo sacamos ahora, a la fuerza, y sin explicación alguna, simplemente se lo estamos regalando a una matanza. Desde un principio desconfiaron de él, y solo nos lo dieron en garantía cuando afirmamos que podíamos controlarlo. Que Rivaille podría hacerlo.- maldición.- como estamos actualmente, necesitaremos más que una excusa para retenerlo con nosotros.

- Debemos buscar a alguien poderoso que pueda defendernos y excusarnos.- dijo pensativamente el novato rubio. Armin, creía era su nombre. Levanto la mirada hacia nadie en particular, nervioso.- Lo que quiero decir es que mas que una excusa, debemos encontrar a alguien que nos apoye dentro de su propio circulo. Alguien que no deba dar excusas ni explicaciones.

- Eso es bastante utópico, muchacho.- El mocoso tenía razón. Pero con su escaso conocimiento de la alta alcurnia de Sina, no podía pensar en nadie con esa característica. Rio por dentro. Debía ser alguien como el Rey, o más. Estaban jodidos.

Erwin miro a Armin por unos momentos, estudiando sus palabras. Todos miraban a Erwin, incluido Rivaille. La expresión de Erwin pareció suavizarse un poco, para sorpresa del Sargento. Quizás…

Él había confiado en Erwin desde el mismo momento en el que lo había rescatado de las calles. Pese a saber que había sido con fines egoístas, instándolo a que arriesgara su vida en pos de la humanidad, asesinando titanes…le debía la vida. Joder si lo hacía. Jamás lo había visto tomar una decisión equivocada. Jamás lo había visto dudar. Era el líder que la Legión entera necesitaba. No. Que el pueblo necesitaba. Su fe ciega en Erwin hizo que tuviera una luz de esperanza ante su expresión, pues parecía tener una idea. Se aferrarían a ella, maldición.

- Quizás ese alguien exista.- dijo luego de un momento que pareció eterno. Tenía una expresión de hastío, pero también de cierto alivio. Hasta ese momento no habían notado que todos habían retenido el aliento, expulsándolo violentamente.

* * *

Salían de la "reunión" que acababan de tener en esa casucha de mala muerte casi a las afueras de Sina. Era increíble que caminaran con el mismo aplomo con el que volvieron de la última misión. Caminaba junto a Erwin, quien miraba hacia delante. Ah, el comandante siempre miraba hacia adelante. Se permitió estudiarlo por el rabillo del ojo; su mirada, como siempre, demostraba determinación, pese a que las circunstancias los tiraban a todos abajo, incluido a él. ¿Acaso eso era lo que caracterizaba a un buen líder? Que, pese a la adversidad y la cantidad de vidas perdidas, se mostrara inmutable, pensando en el siguiente paso.

Él no podía hacerlo. Simplemente se había quedado mentalmente estancado días atrás, en aquel bosque. Sus pasos iban hacia adelante, pero su mente…chasqueó la lengua involuntariamente, y Erwin lo notó. Salió de sus cavilaciones y lo observó, curioso. Rivaille desvió la mirada.

- Oigan, espérenme!.- expulsó el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Esa mujer…

Detuvieron el paso, esperándola. Él hubiese deseado salir corriendo, pero no poseía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para hacerlo. Voltearon a verla, corriendo, saltando entre rocas.

- Acabamos de salir y ya recorrieron como 300 metros. Ustedes dos no necesitan caballos.- dijo jadeando, ya a nuestro lado. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire.- Con respecto a eso de ocultar a Eren…creo que nos estamos olvidando de otra persona.

- Otra persona, dices?.- dijo Erwin, curioso. Rivaille vio como fruncía el ceño. Vaya, esto lo tomaba por sorpresa. Volteó hacia Hange, también interesado.

- Hablé con el Padre Nick.- arqueó una ceja. Vieron cómo sus lentes se opacaban. Si, hablar…- Reveló información mas que interesante…

- Hange, quiero creer que el Padre está con vida. No tenemos como defendernos de una nueva acusación…- dijo Erwin, preocupado.

- Oh, vamos, dije que hablamos.

- Y como es que te reveló información tan importante, a ti, justamente?.- dijo Rivaille, escéptico.

- Bueno, las alturas no son lo suyo.

- Las…alturas?.- Erwin parecía visiblemente preocupado.

- Si. Luego del descubrimiento de las Murallas, decidimos hablar pacíficamente sobre la Muralla Sina. Fue agradable, aunque la charla no duró ni 5 minutos.- bufó.- una lástima, un hombre interesante.

- No lo habrás amenazado con que lo ibas a lanzar al vacío, verdad?.- se encontraban solos. Cómo es que los reclutas desaparecían tan rápido…mejor así.- Hanji…

- Quieres oír lo que tengo para contarles, si o no?

- Erwin dudó; seguro quería seguir regañando a Hanji por la casi muerte del cura, pero por otro lado quería conocer dicha información. Era interesante verlo dudar así de vez en cuando. Suspiró.

- Cuéntanos.

* * *

El río corría lenta, pacíficamente. Se oía el susurro de algunas aves, que ya se preparaban para dormir, pues el día ya estaba llegando a su fin. Estaba sentado en la orilla del río, observando su horizonte. Simplemente no pensaba en nada en particular, pero disfrutaba de su pequeña soledad, lejos del regimiento.

Valora estos momentos, mocoso.- se sorprendió y volteó asustado. El Sargento se encontraba a sus espaldas, también mirando hacia el horizonte. Llevaba ropas en sus brazos, lo que indicaba que era de paso.- Nunca se sabe cuándo nos atacarán de nuevo.

Su expresión era la de siempre. Fría, calculadora. Algunas veces pensaba que tenía la capacidad de leer sus pensamientos. En esos momentos realmente no importaba. Miró nuevamente hacia el río. Suspiró.

-Tiene algún sueño, Sargento?.- lo preguntó más para el río, que para el Sargento. No albergaba la esperanza de que le contestara.

-Y tú, Eren? Tienes algún sueño?.- dijo a sus espaldas.

-Claro!.- se emocionó, y volteó. Notó como Rivaille lo miraba con asombro, por la efusividad de la respuesta.- Deseo conocer el océano!

-El…océano?.- pronunció, como si no supiera de qué le hablaba.

-Si, el océano…dicen que es tan grande que jamás llegas a su final, y que es de un azul oscuro, y que en él habitan criaturas gigantes y magnificas…

- Ya veo, con que el océano.

- Si…y usted, Sargento?

Hubo un momento de silencio, aunque no fue incómodo. Más bien era relajante. La respuesta parecía perdida. Le dio la espalda al Sargento, observando los últimos destellos del sol.

- Creo que tengo sueños más mundanos que los tuyos.- dijo, por fin. No volteó, temiendo que dejara de hablar.- Yo sólo sueño con la libertad. La verdadera libertad. Sin miedo, sin sangre. Sin murallas. Entiendes lo que digo?

Eren volteó a verlo, maravillado. Vio en los ojos de Rivaille la determinación de sus palabras, y sabía la carga emocional que contenían. Lo había dicho como al pasar, pero él sabía, después de todo, que había contención en aquello. Que quizás había estado buscando el momento, el lugar, y la persona a la cual confesárselo. Pues era eso, una confesión. Como si de un hecho horrible se tratase.

Se incorporó del suelo de tierra, sacudiéndose. No lo miró directamente, y Rivaille tampoco lo hacía.

- Sin recuerdos también, señor?.- pensaba en lo que había sucedido años atrás, con su madre. Con su pueblo, con toda la Muralla María. Apretó las manos en sendos puños.

- No, los recuerdos deben permanecer ahí.- lo miró fijamente.- Sin recuerdos no seriamos nada. Malos y buenos. Con el tiempo lo entenderás.

Dicho eso se alejó, sin decir más. Había hablado demasiado.

Se quedó allí parado, observando como el Sargento se iba. Quería entender sus palabras, pero aun así…

- Eren.- volteó al oír la voz de Mikasa a sus espaldas. No había nadie allí. Frunció el ceño.

- Eren, despierta.- Era Armin. Miró a su alrededor, molesto. Qué era aquello?

- Eren!

Abrió los ojos, agitado.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, no podía respirar. Notó que le dolían varias partes de su anatomía al mismo tiempo, por lo que no se movió. Sentía el corazón palpitándole en los oídos.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se atrevió a levantar su brazo izquierdo, tapándose los ojos. La luz era asesina. Poco a poco su respiración volvió a la normalidad, junto a sus recuerdos.

Vaya…estaba soñando.

No, no soñaba. Eso en realidad había sucedido.

- Eren, te encuentras bien? Te duele algo acaso?.- preguntó Mikasa. Podía sentir su proximidad, demasiado cerca. Estaba sentada en la cama, del lado izquierdo.

- Si, es solo que me molesta la luz.- mintió. Fue destapándose la cara poco a poco, y vio a Armin, cerca de la cabecera de la cama, sonriéndole.

- Cerraré un poco para que..

- Déjalo así.- esa voz. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron al recordar el "sueño".

- Pero Sargento…

- Armin, Mikasa, puedo pedirles como favor que abandonen la habitación? Será solo unos momentos, y podrás volver.- era la voz masculina y autoritaria, pero amable, del Comandante Erwin.

- Pero…

- Has lo que se te ordena, Ackerman.- volteó levemente para observar al Sargento Rivaille, que se encontraba recostado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada asesina. Tragó saliva. Miraba de esa manera a Mikasa…no necesitaba voltear para saber que Mikasa lo miraba aun peor.

- Si, señor!.- Armin hizo el saludo militar y tomó a Mikasa por un brazo, mirándola de forma condescendiente. Abandonaron la habitación.

No podía ni incorporarse en la cama. Se encontraba bajo una especie de sopor, en la que sentía el cuerpo, y a la vez, no. No sabía dónde estaba, y los recuerdos eran vagos…Annie…

Se incorporó en forma violenta en la cama, mareándose en el camino. Casi se cae de la cama, de no ser porque el Comandante se encontraba ya a su lado. La titán femenina…

- Qué, qué…?.- no podía coordinar.

- Cumpliste bien tu misión, aunque perdiste el rumbo a lo último.- dijo Rivaille. Se sentó en la cama, cerca de los pies de ésta.- Ahora se encuentra bajo tierra, como debe ser.- Eren palideció.

- Ella se protegió con un cristal irrompible, que estamos investigando.- Erwin miró de manera acusatoria a Rivaille, quien revoleó los ojos.- se encuentra bien, aunque aún no hemos logrado ningún avance.

- Ya…ya veo.- pudo pronunciar Eren. Le palpitaba la cabeza.

- Eren, escucha.- Erwin le lanzó a Eren una poderosa mirada de concentración, con lo que con las pocas luces que el momento le brindaba, Eren comprendió que algo grave sucedía.- Mientras te recuperabas, las circunstancias han cambiado un poco. La milicia no volverá a salir por un tiempo de las Murallas.- abrió la boca, sorprendido e indignado, pero Erwin lo frenó levantando una mano.- Y tú debes mantener un perfil bajo. Nos encontramos en una situación más que delicada…

- Qué sucedió? Acaso debo huir? Qué…?

- Cállate y confía en tus superiores.- dijo Rivaille, mirándolo directamente. Sus ojos denotaban tensión. Él le estaba pidiendo que confíe en sus superiores, cuando él…

- No te preocupes, no debes huir. Pero debes mantenerse…alejado por un tiempo. No lo harás solo, por cierto.- dijo con algarabía, como si eso fuese una buena noticia.

Acaso, otra vez dudaban de él? Intentó repasar mentalmente los últimos acontecimientos…había, había capturado a Annie, pese a que parecía casi imposible…no había perdido el control, o eso creía…miró a Erwin y a Rivaille, quienes parecían muy tranquilos…acaso el problema era sólo para él, como siempre? Suspiró. Estaba harto de que lo consideraran un monstruo… y si había asesinado a alguien? Y si había habido pérdidas humanas otra vez, esta vez por causa propia, o por la pelea?...

- Cuanto tiempo he dormido?.- pregunté, de repente. No tenía noción del tiempo.

- Una semana.- respondió Erwin, tranquilamente.

Alguien golpeó la puerta delicadamente. Rivaille se incorporó, acercándose a la puerta sutilmente, sin tocar el picaporte. No se oía nada.

- Es ella.- dijo, volteándose, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el picaporte y lo giraba.

- Lamento interrumpir.- dijo una voz risueña, oculta por la puerta.

- Pasa.

Me sorprendí al verla, aunque también me alegró ver que se encontraba a salvo.

- Te presento a tu nueva compañera, Eren.- dijo Erwin alegremente.

- Eh?

Christa iba a ser mi nueva compañera?

* * *

_**Holaa**_!

Bueno, tengan piedad de miXD no es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, pero si de SnK...espero les guste!

Cualquier sugerencia o comentario, no duden en hacerlo! desde ya muchas gracias!

_Nos leemos próximamente! _

_**Chiru**_


End file.
